Jealousy
by rainbow-wolf13
Summary: Ban and Ginji have a habit of looking at women, which makes the other jealous.


"What the hell is with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?"

The two men fought back and forth.

"Stop ogling every girl that passes by!"

"Same to you!"

Ban's forehead pressed against Ginji's. Both growling in rage and baring their teeth much like two male dogs fighting.

"Damn it, Ginji!"

"You're mean, Ban!" The eel brought about some electricity and shocked the other.

The snake reacted and went to strangle the other. They continued fighting with Natsumi, Hevn, and Paul watched with confused faces.

"Stop flirting!"

"I will when you do!"

Their foreheads were pressed together again.

"So what's going on?" Hevn asked.

"Who knows? Those boys are strange. They just started fighting suddenly when a girl walked past the window," Paul grumbled.

"It seems like a lovers' spat to me," Natsumi chirped.

Both of the Get Backers turned to her. Their faces slightly flushed.

"Um…i-it's not like that at all," Ban said unconvincingly.

"Y-yeah. It's nothing like that. R-right, Ban?"

The other three people stared at them. They were about to ask them, but then things got worse. Shido walked in to the café.

"Hey, snake for brains, what are you and Ginji doing?"

"W-well, you see…"

"They're having a fight," Paul replied simply.

"What about?"

"Something about women."

Shido smirked at Ban. "What, you two fighting over the same girl or something?"

Ban growled at him. "It's none of your business," he snapped.

"Actually, they're fighting about the other flirting and looking at women," Hevn said tiredly.

The snake and eel blushed in unison.

"Ginji, why do even hang around with snake for brains?"

"W-well you see…"

"None of your business," Ban said darkly.

Everyone in the café turned to him.

"Are you embarrassed by it, Ban?" Ginji asked with tears forming in his eyes.

Ban's blue eyes looked into chocolate brown ones. His gaze softened as he looked upon the blonde man. "No. How could I ever be embarrassed by such a thing?" The snake chuckled and gently patted Ginji's head. "Besides, you should be the one that's embarrassed."

"How so?"

"You're not top dog, now are you?"

The Lightening Emperor blushed. "No. But I'm not embarrassed by that. I don't necessarily like being on top. Not that I ever have been…"

"Really now?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Shido had a look of confusion like the rest, but was the only one brave enough to break up their chat.

"Shut up, monkey boy! Leave us alone!" Ban yelled at him like usual.

"I was just asking."

"What ever. Don't get in our business. What's between me and Ginji is only between me and Ginji."

The beast master growled. "Ginji, you never answered my question. Why do you stick with this idiot?"

"Well we're partners."

"I understand that, but why do you continue to work with him?"

"Like he said, we're partners."

"And I said I understand that, snake for brains!"

"No. None of you understand." Ban smirked. He pushed his glasses up a bit. "You see, Ginji and I have been together for awhile. We've grown close to each other. He's the most important person to me right now."

"Ban…" The blonde male's eyes were shining with happy tears.

"Um…Mr. Ban?"

The snake turned his attention to Natsumi. "What?"

"You and Mr. Ginji are very good friends, but you two seem to fight a lot. Why is that?"

Ban sighed while Ginji blushed furiously.

"Why are you guys fighting about looking at women? You two look at women all the time. You even look at them together sometimes," Natsumi said softly.

"It's complicated. Anyway, let's go get a hotel room, Ginji."

"B-Ban…you won't hurt me right?"

"No guarantees."

"If you hurt him, snake for brains, I'll hurt you!" Shido yelled, trying to protect his former leader and friend.

"What'd you say?" Ban yelled at him.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Shut up. I can hurt him if I want to!"

"You wanna take this outside urchin head?"

Ginji stepped between them. "It's okay. I can take care of myself. Besides, Ban won't hurt me that badly. He has a big heart when it comes to me." The eel smiled happily.

The snake wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "Come on, Ginji, let's go get a room."

"You two sound like lovers," Hevn said uninterestedly. "You look like it too."

"Maybe we are," Ban said.

Everyone stared at them.

The snake smirked as he kissed the blonde's neck.

"B-Ban…not here."

The group in the café had a blank look, trying to process what had just happened.

"What the hell? So you two are together. How? When?" Shido asked with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"It was a little after we started working together. I found out this guy was a virgin. I was too at the time. I was always afraid of hurting someone if they got too close. Ginji was the same way. We knew we were both strong so we knew we couldn't hurt each other that badly."

The lightening emperor nodded and snuggled into Ban's touch.

"We just kept getting closer to each other. Learning more and more about the other. Then, I just kissed him on impulse. When he kissed back, I knew I could trust him with my life, and I wanted him to be not only my partner, but my lover as well."

Shido stared at them in disbelief. "Wow. I never took either of you as the type. So you two were fighting earlier about the other looking at women, but you both look at them and together sometimes."

Ban sighed in agitation at the same thing coming up over and over again. "It's really complicated. We're only…I guess you could say we're only gay for each other. We're still men that like women, but we love each other too. It's not like either of us would do anything. We just look. Lately, it's been pissing me off."

"It's been pissing you off? It makes me sad. You've been so mean. I can't stand when you look at women, Ban-chan."

"Ginji…" Ban looked into chocolate eyes. He leaned in a kissed those sweet lips. "Calm down. You know I wouldn't do anything, and I know you wouldn't either. I guess we just need to cool it for a bit."

"Hold it you two," Paul said behind the paper. "If you have enough for a hotel, why don't you pay back your tab?"

"Uh…well you see…"

"Let's get out of here, Ginji." Ban said and walked out the door. Ginji followed him happily laughing. The two knew they wouldn't be able to pay off that debt for a while, but they wanted to be in a bed for once, rather than sleeping in Miss Ladybug. Plus, it was more comfortable to have fun in a bed than the car.

Ban sighed happily as they entered their room. He smiled at the bed and jumped on it, Ginji following right behind him.

"This is really nice, huh, Ban?"

"It sure is, Ginji. Let's take a shower, then we can have some fun with each other."

The eel smiled and followed the other to the small bathroom. "S-so you won't hurt me right?"

"Like I said, no guarantees," the snake mumbled as he turned on the shower.

"Ban," Ginji whined.

"Come on. Let's just get in while the water's warm." Ban began to strip himself, while the eel watched. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch? Get those damn clothes off, or you can forget about having fun."

"You're so mean, Ban."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up."

Ginji did as he was told and stripped himself.

Ban whistled. "You're so beautiful. I want you so bad." He gently lead the eel into the shower. His hair instantly fell from its spikes. He sighed as his hair fell around his face. "Ginji…" he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear.

"Ban, can we just do it here?"

"No, we have to wait."

The other male sighed, but listened to his lover. He slowly washed out his hair and then his body. He looked at his lover. The snake's eyes were filled with lust.

"Do you want me?" he whispered huskily.

"Of course I do. Just turn back around. I'll prepare you here so it won't take too much time in bed."

The blonde did as he was told and a slender finger slipped in instantly.

"Oh…Ban~"

"Damn it, Ginji. Stop sounding so sexy."

The eel smirked at that and pushed back onto the finger. "More…please more…Ban-chan!"

The snake did as he was told and thrust two fingers in at once, giving him a small shock from his lover. He groaned deep in his throat. Ever since he and Ginji became lovers, small electric shocks turned him on.

"Oh…I want you…ah…"

"You're too tight. I have to prepare you a bit more." Ban pushed his fingers in a little more. He tried to spread the orifice, but it was too tight. "Why are you so tight?"

Ginji turned and smiled sadly at his lover. "We…rarely do it…"

The brunette sighed. He slowly pumped his fingers and pressed his forehead against his lover's back. "I know. I'm sorry, but we need jobs. Plus, we can't just do it anywhere. Everywhere is too public, too uncomfortable, or too dirty. Miss Ladybug only has so much space in the back."

"I know…Ban…"

The snake kissed the back of his eel's neck. He slowly slipped his fingers in deeper and deeper. He soon found Ginji's sweet spot.

"AHH!" The blonde cried out loudly and gave off small electric shocks as his prostate was struck repeatedly. "Ban, I'm…gonna…ah…" Ginji yelped as there was a thumb pressed firmly to the slit of his cock.

"Not yet."

"Ban~" Ginji whined.

"I'll let you come in a minute."

"Please…ah…hah…"

Ban moved his fingers in and out. He spread the tight opening wide, loving each whimpering moan coming from his partner's mouth. "Alright, Ginji, come." The snake released the cock and watched the white spurt, while listening to a loud groan from his lover.

"Ban…" Ginji panted, trying to catch his breath but to no avail. "I w-want you now…"

The Jagan user smirked. "Let's go then."

The Get Backers stepped out of the shower together and began to dry the other off.

"Ban…I-I'm ticklish there…" Ginji said between giggles.

The snake gently ran his hands up and down the other male's sides. "I know. Why do you think I'm doing it?" He nuzzled into the blonde's neck and slowly bit down.

"Oh…"

"Let's get to the bed. I've waited long enough."

The eel almost ran to the bed, pulling his lover behind him. "Come on Ban."

The snake swallowed at the sight before him; a naked Ginji lying on his back, legs spread, and arms spread on either side. He was completely submissive. Ban crawled his way on top of the blonde and slowly kissed him. He savored the taste of the other.

"No foreplay. I want you now."

The brunette looked down with lust. He slowly moved his cock into position. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ban pushed his way inside the hot opening, gasping as it clamped around him.

"Ah…"

"Does it hurt?"

Ginji shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the other man's back. He squeezed as the cock inside went deeper. "Oh…hah…B-Ban…" The eel repeated his partner's name.

The snake smirked at the other's reaction. He knew Ginji loved it. The feel of something big and hard inside. He began a slow rhythm of thrusts. He worked his way up to a steady pace and slowly began to suck on the blonde's neck, effectively leaving a mark. He quickly moved to the man's nipples.

"Ah!"

A shock of electricity ran through Ban's body. He groaned as it did. He loved the tingling it left behind in place of the slight pain. "G-Ginji…"

"Ban…more…"

At those words, the snake began a new, harder rhythm. He lifted one of Ginji's legs onto his shoulder, giving him better leverage, allowing him to go deeper. "I love you…G-Ginji…"

"I love…you…ahh…Ban…"

Ban could feel himself getting closer and closer. He knew Ginji was getting close too. There was something about the way he tightened slightly inside that signaled his climax. "Ginji…come with me."

The blonde nodded and held onto his lover. "Ban!" the eel cried out a his prostate was struck, and he came all over the brunette's stomach.

Ban came with his lover. He felt a large about of electricity running through his body as Ginji came. It was too much. The snake felt himself begin to loose consciousness. He stopped himself from falling on top of his lover as he pulled out. "Ginji…" he mumbled. He kept himself awake, just long enough for the eel to snuggled up to him and fall asleep.

"Good morning, everyone," Ban said as he walked into the Honky Tonk.

Hevn, Natsumi, Paul, Hevn, Shido, and Himiko (one of Ban's old friends) stared at him.

"What?" Ban watched as Ginji walked in. The former emperor had been playing with a kitty in front of the café.

"So, you two had fun last night?" Hevn asked.

"Yeah, we did. Why?"

"Well you better have. I have a job for you, so you may not be able to in awhile," the negotiator said.

"Alright. I'm guessing it's a big job?"

Hevn shrugged. "Not really. Himiko and Shido are sort of like back up. It's a rich client and they want back a stolen jewel. It's being transported by Dr. Jackal."

Ban watched as his lover shivered at the name. The guy creeped his blonde partner out. He slowly walked over and put his arm around Ginji's shoulders. "I'll be there. He won't lay a finger on you."

Ginji smiled. "You're really great, Ban."

Himiko stared. "Am I missing something?"

Shido sighed. "You don't want to know."


End file.
